


I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

by ZooCross0vers



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, not as dark as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: This is a Birthday gift to my friend, Gatekeeper96, and is based on a prompt he suggested:Nick and Judy witness each other die in their dreams. Shaken by their terrible nightmares, they seek comfort in one another.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gatekeeper96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gatekeeper96).



> Happy Birthday Gatekeeper96! :D

“CARROTS!” Nick gave a gut-curdling scream as he rocked a bloody Judy in his arms. “WAKE-UP! Wake-up…!” he whimpered weakly as her body began to run cold and limp. He was so heartbroken, he had no idea what was happening. How it happened.

One moment he and Judy were on routine patrolling the streets, then the next thing he knew...she’d been shot several times through the chest…

She fell back afterwards and he had managed to catch her just in time. The perp got away -- assuming there was a perp to begin with -- Nick wasn’t even sure if he had seen anyone but someone had clearly shot the love of his life and it shook him to his core. He didn’t care about catching who’d done it, he just cared about holding and resuscitating his beloved partner and girlfriend -- Judy.

“Judy! JUDY!!!” Nick’s eyes flooded with tears. “Judy!!! Don’t leave me…!”

It couldn’t be. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening! This had to be a nightmare!

...And...it was…

In reality, Nick was tossing and turning in his bed at home beside Judy, who was technically safe and sound, but she herself appeared to be battling her own terrible nightmare. 

“N-Nick! Nick! No!” she slurred erratically in her sleep. 

In her dream, she witnessed a similar scenario to that of Nick’s nightmare. “Nick!” she cried as she held him, apparently shot in the back in the line of duty as he was trying to protect her from harm’s way by taking a bullet for her. “Come on sweetheart, stay with me! Stay with me! Nick! Please...stay with me…” her voice broke as she felt him grow cold and still in her arms. “No! Nick! Nick!” she screamed, shaking the limp fox. “Help! Help please!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping for someone...anyone, to come help her save her beloved boyfriend’s life. 

“C-Carrots…” the dying Nick managed to whisper, “I...I lo-lo...I lo……” his breath gave away before he could even finish his sentence. Judy’s breath hitched and her heart broke in two at the realization that the mammal of her dreams had just died in her arms. “No!! Nick! NICK!!!” 

“Nick…! Nick…!” Judy muttered desperately in her sleep. “No…! No!” Judy gasped for air and sat up in bed. Her fur still stood on end, and she felt dizzy while her heart pounded in her chest. She looked down at her paws and realized that they were not covered in blood as they had previously been in her nightmare.

Glancing around her surroundings, it dawned upon her that she was in her and Nick’s bedroom. Rain trickled down the glass of their window. It was still night time and she was clad in her sleeping clothes, but where was… “Nick? Nick?!” Judy immediately looked beside her and saw Nick tossing and turning, emitting feral whimpers of distress. 

“Judy...Judy!” she heard him muttering with despair. 

Judy immediately began to shake him awake, “Nick! Nick, wake up!”

“Ju--Gah!” Nick sat up, gasping for air just as desperately as Judy. He turned to her. Within seconds he took in her worried expression and her warm paws on his arm…

She was alive...She WAS ALIVE!!!

“Judy!” Nick shouted and tossed his arms around her, wrapping her into a tight hug. 

Without warning, tears streamed down Judy’s face, “Oh Nick!” she hugged him back and soon enough, they were both peppering kisses on each other’s faces before they culminated on a long loving kiss on the lips. 

“Judy…”

“Nick…” they both breathed into each other, panting in a panicked and relieved emotional combo. “You’re okay,” they said simultaneously, then slowly gazed into each other’s eyes in confusion.

“Wait…” Judy began, “What do you mean by ‘you’re okay?’”

“I-I had a dream that you died in my arms…” Nick uttered, his voice nearly breaking. 

“You did?” Judy asked in shock.

Nick nodded in response. “You were after a perp and I begged you not to run off alone, but you ran anyway and the guy you were after just stopped turned around and...sh-shot you point blank in the chest. You fell back into my arms, the perp got away, and you...you…” Nick couldn’t finish, he just swallowed hard and rested his head on Judy's shoulder as she held him and caressed his ears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here Nick. I'm here," she hushed him with a comforting whisper. "I was afraid _you_ had left me," she whispered back into his ear with a heartbroken tremble in her voice. 

Nick's eyes widened, and he slowly pulled back to look her in the eyes. "What? What are you talking about?" 

"I had a nightmare too," Judy replied with glassy eyes. "I dreamt that we were in a shootout and I was about to get shot, but then you got in the way and were shot in my place...a-and then you...then you…" Judy released a brokenhearted whimper and a tear ran down her cheek.

Nick managed to see it clear as day even in the dark and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Hey, hey, it's okay Carrots," he took her in his arms and held her close while she sobbed quietly against his chest. "I'm okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Judy nodded against his pectorals, then looked up at him, "I know. It's just...it all seemed so real. I thought I had really lost you, and…" she sniffed, struggling to hold back her tears. "What made it worse is that I think you were trying to tell me that you loved me...and you died before you could finish a-and I couldn't…I couldn't even say it back to you either because you were already gone." Judy buried her head in his chest and continued to sob, trembling and gripping tightly at the fur of his chest, while he tightened his hold around her, caressing the top of her head the whole time.

Nick couldn't believe the strange coincidence that they had both had terrible nightmares about the other one dying in the other's arms. But even more surprising was the strong reaction that they had each had about the other one dying. They both knew that they loved each other, and had always feared losing one another -- particularly in the line of duty -- but to actually experience losing each other, even in a dream, was far worse than they had ever imagined. It completely and utterly rocked them to their core. 

“Well...you can say it now,” Nick said softly, still gently petting her head. Judy stopped crying and looked up to Nick again, tears still fresh on her face. Nick took her face in his paws and wiped her tears away. Nick kissed her tenderly on the lips, “I love you Judy. And I don’t have to be dying to tell you that.”

Judy sniffled and felt tears burning at her eyes once again, but not tears of sadness nor fear this time, but tears of joy. Nick gently wiped them from her face again. “You have no idea how broken I felt watching you die in my arms and knowing that I couldn’t do anything to save you,” Nick said with a tremble in his voice, “I felt like I was the one that really died in that moment. And judging by your own dream, I guess you felt the same way.” Judy nodded and wiped another tear away. “But now, I’m just so relieved to know that it was all a bad dream and that you’re still here with me.”

“Me too,” Judy replied softly, “My heart hurt so much when you died in my arms. I just wanted to die too.” Judy hugged him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and cuddled against the fur of his chest, “Please tell me that this is reality and that you’re really safe.”

Nick paused for a moment, she almost made him fear that maybe _this_ was actually a dream and that they were both dead. But then he took a second to really feel her. She was so warm and he could feel her heartbeat when his fingers touched her neck. 

This wasn’t a dream. This was real. She was real. They were alive, they were together, and they were safe. 

Nick placed a thumb and a forefinger to her chin and gently tilted her head to have her face him again. He gave her a soft and reassuring smile, “I’m real Carrots. Both you and me are here in our room. And we’re both alive and safe.”

And just like that all of her fears melted away, particularly when she managed to hear his heart beating in his chest and she took in the warm heat of his body and breath when she placed her paws at the sides of his muzzle. She then pulled him in for a tender kiss, “I love you Nick.”

Her words allowed the tears Nick had struggled to hold back, finally run down his face. Her own eyes teared up as well as they were both overjoyed that they were still together and in each other’s loving -- and living -- embrace. Nick kissed her and gently pressed her back down on the bed as they both deepened the kiss. After a moment, they parted lips and smiled at one another as they lay in bed together, arms wrapped around each other. 

In no time, the two fell asleep in the other’s embrace. But this time they knew that they didn’t have to worry about any bad dreams haunting them because despite their risky job, they knew that they’d always be safe so long as they always looked out for each other. But more importantly, they knew for certain that they both truly loved one another.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes I took the title from the Cutting Crew song with the same name, lol! xD  
> I know the song really isn't about death or anything, but it was the first song that popped into my head while writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dOwHzCHfgA
> 
> Also, in case you were disappointed with the Game of Thrones ending, I think this song parody of "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight" will give you a good laugh. Lol! xD 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpTZ-tC81yA


End file.
